


Coming Home to Him

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, but it's fluff, grumpy bucky, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Night shifts are hard but having someone to come home too makes it easier
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Coming Home to Him

Your job as a nurse meant you worked different hours. You loved your job more than anything. It was in your nature to help others. You felt as if you were making a difference, which meant that the long hours and at times challenging cases were worth it. 

You had never given the odd hours you worked much thought. Not until you met Bucky Barnes. Bucky had come into your hospital grumbling at the injured team member he was practically carrying and then tossed onto one of the gurneys. A few of your colleagues had rushed to tend to Clint Barton and his bullet wound and broken legs, while you had tried to get any and all useful information you could out of Bucky. 

He had been grumpy and surly as hell, but finally, you had realized his behavior had little to do with you and your line of questioning and everything to do with where you were. Bucky’s eyes had been flickering around the room and certain sounds had made him jump ever so slightly. As soon as you had recognized the PTSD triggered by the hospital, you had guided Bucky into the courtyard. You had quickly procured a couple of cups of coffee before sitting down across from him. Bucky had slowly begun to relax after that and it had been easier to drag the answers you needed from him. 

A few days later Bucky had been waiting for you outside the hospital. A little stalkerish according to your friend and colleague. You might have agreed with her, had it not been for the kindness in his eyes and his flustered and nervous behavior. Bucky had thanked you for helping Clint that night and apologized for his behavior. You still smiled when you remembered how he had nervously run his hand behind his neck, looking down at his feet as he asked if he could buy you a cup of coffee in return for your kindness. 

You had assured him it wasn’t necessary but had somehow ended up agreeing all the same. That had been the start of your friendship. A friendship that had grown into love and now even though Bucky still technically lived in the Avengers Tower, he spent almost every night in your apartment.

Bucky’s presence at times made leaving for night shifts hard. You didn’t want to leave the apartment when it also meant leaving your warm, loving boyfriend. 

Bucky made your apartment feel like a home. You hadn’t known you had missed that sense before you met him. It was strange that Bucky was from another time, being kept alive for a decade by super serum and cryo sleep and still, it felt as if you were meant to find each other. It felt as if you belonged with Bucky and it was a feeling you were happy to embrace. 

You smiled softly as you tiptoed into your bedroom in the early morning hours after ending your shift at the hospital. Bucky was lying on his stomach, spread out across your bed. The covers and blankets were scattered across the floor and you knew a part of his sleep had been uneasy. It wasn’t now though. He looked soft and at peace, even with a slight smile on his lips as you quietly entered the room. You picked up the blankets scattered around the bed, gently tucking one around him and Bucky stirred slightly. 

“Sorry,” you whispered, tenderly running your fingers through his hair, and tucking it away from his face. Your smile grew when you saw the smile form on Bucky’s face even if his eyes were still closed. 

You moved to get back of the bed when Bucky reached out wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into bed with him. You squealed in surprise but Bucky didn’t even open his eyes as he flung his leg over yours, and nuzzled his nose against your neck. 

“Bucky!” you laughed, struggling weakly against him. You needed a shower but he made it really hard to make a serious attempt to getaway. 

“I smell like the hospital,” you whined, playfully tugging at his hair to get his face away from you. Of course, your attempts were futile and he just snuggled closer to you. 

Bucky looked up at you for the first time. He looked sleepy, sweet and warm. His brown long hair sticking out everywhere and blue eyes shimmering with mischief.

“I don’t care. I want kisses,” Bucky announced with a smile, kissing your jaw gently. 

You gasped as you felt a cool metal hand slide underneath your shirt to caress your sides. 

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled sheepishly against your skin, before pressing a soft kiss to your neck. 

“Bucky. I’m still in my scrubs,” you tried, even though you knew you weren’t going to win this one. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you didn’t want to. 

“Well, I can fix that,” Bucky looked up at you with a cheeky grin on his face, as his hand wandered higher. His fingers sneaked beneath your sports bra, caressing the underside of your breast. You moaned softly, closing your eyes, smiling as you felt Bucky’s warm soft lips on yours. 

You sighed, wrapping your arms around his neck and Bucky raised his head, looking down at you. The grin on his face was infuriating and adorable all at the same time and the brown locks falling down to frame his face did not help make him any less irresistible.

“Did I win?” Bucky asked smugly, already knowing the answer, causing you to groan and pull him back down against your lips. 

“Shut up and kiss me, Barnes,” you playfully sulked, and Bucky chuckled into the kiss and you couldn’t help but smile. Bucky was your home and if he wanted you to spend the morning in bed with him, showering could wait.


End file.
